Ultimatums
by CloudedDreamergal
Summary: Behind the Wizard's calm appearance is the story of a dark past and an even darker future. Akari finds herself the pawn in a horrible game of ultimatums between immortals. Akari X Wizard/Gale.


Author's Note: This story is rated M due to citrus-ness, language, among other things.

There may or may not be Yuri. I'm undecided.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

><p><p>

"Akari?"

"What?" Akari answered wiping furiously at her watering eyes.

"Aren't you cold...its winter."

"I'm fine!" Akari yelled angrily standing up so fast that she lost her balance and fell off the edge of the cliff over looking the ocean that she was siting on.

Her heart was pounding as she went over the cliff. Gale's face seemed to blur in the distance, as the cold winter air rushed around her and she plummeted closer to the cold sea below.

"No!"

A loud yell pierced her frightened mind before unconsciousness consumed her.

"You asshole! The one human that I like you decide to try to kill! You ruin everything you know that!"

"Leave."

"No, she's as much mines as you think she's yours. Akari is coming with me, where she'll be safe."

"This is not like the event in the forest with that mushroom...Akari not staying with me isn't an option."

Akari moaned loudly at the sound of a yelling voice that she recognized as the witch's. She could feel a headache coming on. Akari slowly opened her eyes, just to be met by the witch's piercing yellow eyes.

"Good you're awake let's go." The witch said roughly grabbing Akari's arm.

"Go?" Akari asked looking around, confusion settling in when she realized she was laying on top of sand.

"Where..." Akari started, but stopped when her eyes fell on Gale, and the memories of falling off the cliff, and the fight that happened between them shot painfully through her mind.

Akari's eyes dropped from Gale as anger and sadness overwhelmed her, both battling for dominance.

Witch noticed the look Akari gave Gale and looked from him to her.

"There's more to this. Alright bastard I want answers now." The witch said putting her free hand on her hip and glaring at Gale impatiently.

"Look at me." Gale spoke softly, his calm voice irritating Akari further.

Akari ignored the command and closed her eyes.

"That solves it Akari obviously doesn't want to be your human anymore so she's coming with me. Let's go."

Akari pulled her arm free from the Witch's iron grip, and stood up on wobbly legs. Gale reached out a hand to keep her from falling, and she flinched away from his touch as if it was poisonous.

"I'm not dead." Akari said her disappointment tinting her voice.

"That's because I caught you, you should be grateful that I was on my nightly flight around Harmonica town looking for...well you don't need to know what I was looking for, just count yourself lucky." The Witch said blushing slightly.

"Y-you caught me?" Akari asked her voice breaking as she tried not to cry. She wouldn't cry, not in front of him...never. Akari took a deep breath and locked eyes with Gale, putting all of her anger in that one look.

Gale's breath caught in his throat, at the look of loathing in his wife's eyes.

"Witch princess?"

"Hm?"

"I need your help."

The Witch Princess gave Akari a curious look, before looking at Gale smugly.

"You can come live with me, I need someone to gather Fugue mushrooms for me anyway."

"Akari is not going with you...she's going home with me." Gale said stepping closer to Akari, a large purple book clutched under his arm."

Witch Princess smirked. To ignorant humans and the untrained magical eye the Wizard seemed calm, cool, and collected, but not to Vivi, she could see the possessive glint in his eyes, and feel the menacing

rhythm of his magic pulsing through the air.

'Oh Akari, the trouble you get yourself into.' Vivi thought to herself rolling her eyes, while preparing herself for any spell the Wizard might try to dish out from his book.

Akari's eyes widened.

That feeling, the dark pleasurable chills running up and down her spin, making her head feel foggy. She had felt it so many times before. On her first night with Gale, when they had consummated their marriage, it was the strongest...but why? What was it, and why was the air getting thicker.

"Go back to your forest...Akari is fine now."

"Really? She doesn't look fine. Exactly what do you call the abundant hatred she seems to all of a sudden have for you?"

"This does not concern you...leave now." Gale said, his voice still sounding calm as his lighter colored eye began to glow softly.

"Or what? You are full of shit, and 'bout time Akari realizes it. She's coming with me, to serve me and live happily ever after." Vivi said holding her wooden staff out in front of her. "You are really an idiot! Fine then, Akari tell Wizard that you've grown sick of him and that you want to come serve me." Vivi said side glancing at Akari.

Akari took a deep breath, trying to steady her now racing heart, what was happening to her?

'Could it be the mark? It had to be.' Akari thought, knowing that she had to ask Witch to help her as soon as possible, before she lost the ability to think.

"Witch Princess, I need you to help me get rid of this." Akari said lifting up her t-shirt and revealing the strange purple swirling circle on her stomach that seemed to grow bigger each day.

Vivi's eyes widened in shock and horror, and Gale used her momentary shock to open his book and chant a spell.

Within seconds Akari and Gale were covered in a black fog and teleported to their bedroom in their shared farmhouse.

The black fog dispersed, and Akari dropped to her knees breathing hard overwhelmed by Gale's magic and the tingling of the symbol on her stomach.

"Anhg." Akari moaned out as Gale picked her up bridal-style and gently laid her on their bed.

His touch felt electrifying on the parts of her skin not covered with clothes.

"I confessed my feelings to you...you shared them. I said I wanted to be with you...you proposed. You knew that I was not human, and you proposed. You know my true name...I've touched you, marked you. What makes you think you can leave?" Gale said standing over Akari's sweating form as she panted. He thought she wouldn't be able to respond, or give him that look of hatred like before, that look that tore at him. She managed both.

"I-I hate you, you used me!" Akari said struggling to sit up and scoot as far away from him as she could, while fighting his control over her.

"I told you, of my master...that he taught me what I know. You never pondered why a wizard and a witch would be here...a town full of humans, keeping to ourselves." Gale said before whispering a chant in a foreign tongue as the walls of the house began to glow a dark red and his book floated away to rest on the sofa across the room.

"We were cast away from our world of magic...To be amongst mortals in eternal solitude as punishment. Castanet under the close supervision of the Harvest Goddess and Harvest King is our prison. The Witch and I were given different ultimatums...things we had to accomplish to gain our freedom. Mine involved gaining the love and trust of a mortal. Generations went by, It seemed as if I was a ghost to the females of your species...That was what the King and Goddess intended, they made it so no female born on this island would ever take notice of me. They had won...until you came. After 200 years on this island the Goddess faces trouble and sends for a hero...not expecting a female hero." Gale said sitting on the bed trailing his eyes up and down Akari's sweat covered form, feeling a spark of lust at the sight of her panting slightly, with half-hooded eyes.

"Y-you got what you wanted! I loved you!" Akari attempted a yell but ended up speaking quietly between pants as pleasure seared through her. She felt used, disgusted with herself, Gale didn't even have to tell her the truth she had found out from Finn, who overheard the Harvest King and Goddess arguing.

Gale reached out a hand towards Akari, she wanted to scoot away but her back was pinned to the head board of the bed.

Gale rested his hand on Akari's cheek and she sighed before closing her eyes.

"The human that loves and trusts me, has to birth me a child as a sacrifice to the Harvest King to do with as he sees fit."

Akari bit her lip, as tears stung at her eyes.

"The Harvest King and Goddess have used us both..."

"I-I hate you." Akari sobbed, as Gale stroked her cheek as if trying to sooth her.

"After my task is completed... I can leave." Gale said, pulling Akari's shaking form to sit on his lap.

"This mark." Gale said touching Akari's stomach. "Will implant our first child with a significant amount of my magic, as the Harvest King has wished."

"I hate you."

"You are lying...If you hated me the mark wouldn't hold." "You love me Akari." Gale said trailing his finger tips up and down Akari's neck, while building up a steady rocking motion of his hips.

Akari moaned loudly, at the feeling of Gale grinding his erection against her clothed butt as she sat on his lap.

"Before I came here...I was a dark Wizard. I desired power and greatness beyond the Harvest King and Goddess's wildest dreams." Gale whispered in Akari's ear, trailing his hands to Akari's breast, squeezing them hard through her t-shirt and bra.

"I never give up on things I desire...never."

Gale's hands glowed a soft blue and Akari's shirt vanished off her skin, leaving her in a frilly pink bra.

"In my quest for power...I've seduced many, and destroyed many." Gale whispered before sliding his cold hands into Akari's bra and kneading her breast, closing his eyes in pleasure at the sound of her sweet moans of pleasure.

"I've manipulated, cheated, and killed...Others have tried to do the same to me, but I knew. You see Akari...I know everyone's deepest desires, the yearning of their hearts. I can see past any and all masks of deception...with my crystal ball and my enchanted eye."

"Don't." Akari gasped as Gale pinched her nipples and trailed his tongue across her neck.

"When I first saw you, watched your heroic actions through my crystal ball...watched you help strangers who you owed nothing. I knew that you were rare, rarer than a female who could love me, you were a rarity to your whole species. How giving you were...selfless, and pure. You were too good for me, and the games of the gods...but somehow your purity made me want to taint you even more."

Gale's hands glowed again and Akari's bra disappeared. Gale slid his hand to Akari's waist and wrapped his arms around her possessively as he increased the force and speed of his thrust and grinding.

"Oh Goddess." Akari said before giving a long moan, her nails digging into the material of Gale's pants as her breast bounced with each upward thrust of Gale's hips.

"You seemed so full of hope, so eager to please...I wanted to break you and show you how dark of a place the world truly is."

"Oh...please. Please." Akari begged. Her mind was telling her to try to break free, and run, but her body... it craved this. Her body craved Gale's touch.

Gale kissed Akari on her cheek, sliding his lips to her ear and whispering again.

"I thought it would be simple...getting you to love me, impregnating you, and leaving you broken...I wanted you broken."

Gale stood up, and tossed Akari on to the bed, she landed on her back, moaning in frustration at the lost of his touch.

Akari could feel the mark on her stomach heat up at the lost of Gale's cooling touch and she reached out for him, scared that she would burn alive if he didn't touch her again.

"You desire me." Gale said staring down adoringly at Akari as she reached out for him, her eyes filled with desire, as her hips grinded against the mattress of their own will.

She was beautiful, and dangerous. Akari didn't realize what she did to him, and what that meant for her.

On their wedding night, it was hard for Gale to control the inferno of desire he felt for Akari. He worried that if he devoured her completely with his lust he would harm her, since his lust and his magic worked together. Where his hands touched Akari his magic would jealously follow, going deeper into her, and pleasuring her far beyond what a caress or kiss could do. She was his, the symbol glowing and swirling with his magic on her stomach was proof that Akari the Human belonged to Gale the Wizard. Every inch of Akari was his, so why did he falter? Why did he care if he was too rough with her? Akari was suppose to be a simple means to an end...but somehow along the way he began to desire her. Akari loved him, of her own free will, and no one before her has ever loved him so. He desired her and he never gave up on anything he desired. Gale would become more powerful than the gods, and he would have Akari by his side...his forever.

"I desire you." Gale whispered out, the words stunning him, as his eyes widened. "My desire for you is stronger than what humans call 'love'. You need to feel what I feel for you...my Akari." Gale said as his clothes and Akari's clothes vanished, and he laid atop her.

Gale's magic followed his touch, making up for the limitations of flesh, going deeper into Akari than he ever could. Akari's moans echoed off of the walls, and when she screamed her release, Gale's seed filled her, the swirling mark on her stomach turning into a tattoo of the Goddess tree.

Gale's fluid bursting inside Akari seemed to release the strong cloud of lust engulfing her mind, and with the little energy that she had left she burst out into quiet sobbing, her heart becoming filled with more hatred, but not for the Wizard above her, for herself. She had been so stupid, she should have never came to this island, she should have never met Finn, if she hadn't she would have never met Gale.

Panting hard Gale stared down at Akari, holding his weight off her with a arm placed on either side of her body. He could feel himself hardening again, and knew Akari felt it to as she sobbed louder, and attempted to shove him off.

She was his, he could just take her again, and again until he was fully sated...but the problem was that where Akari was concerned he would never be fully sated. It wasn't enough to have her body, or to have a magical oath bonding him to her and vice versa, he needed her love, her affection, he needed her smiling and happy to be with him...like she was before she found out too much.

"Stop!" Akari yelled.

Akari's yell broke Gale from his thoughts, and his eyes locked with hers, and he saw disgust and hatred, but what made him pull out of her and stop was the disgust and hatred she had started feeling for herself.

Gale jumped off the bed and backed away from Akari, her emotions overwhelming him.

"What have I done?" Gale asked himself, his hands clutching at both sides of his head, as his back slammed against a wall, and he slide down to the floor, the Witch princess's words playing in his mind.

_'You ruin everything you know that!'_

Gale held out a hand and his book flew to him, he opened it, immediately chanting a spell and vanishing from the house.

Akari felt Gale leave but didn't make any attempt to leave her spot on the bed. After crying for what felt like hours, Akari welcomed the sleep that finally overcame her.

Masking her presence Vivi waited for her chance to save Akari, she couldn't break through the Wizards barrier without alerting him to her presence so she waited, as patiently as she possibly could. When she felt the Wizards barrier around the farm house break, and the Wizards presence disappear she made her move.

Using her staff Vivi teleported inside Akari's house, her eyes instantly falling on the bed and the figure lying there asleep.

Vivi rushed over to the bed, finding Akari naked, with the mark of the goddess tree on her stomach, she knew she was too late.

Vivi didn't know why, but for the first time in what felt like ages she felt moisture pour from her eyes. She wasn't sure what that moisture was, but a odd feeling accompanied it, as her amber eyes began to emit a soft glow and her fist balled up at her sides.

"You're such a stupid human, you know that Akari?" Vivi said, not understanding why her voice cracked as she spoke. "But I guess that's because y-you need a great teacher l-like me." Vivi said swooshing her staff, so clothes covered Akari's naked form. "Y-you need s-someone t-to serve, and who better to serve than me. S-so its...its decided you're living with me now." Vivi waved her staff and whispered a spell instantly teleporting herself, and Akari to her home in Fugue forest.

After casting a few cleaning spells on Akari, Vivi floated her over to her bed and pulled the covers over her. Staring at her for a long moment before heading outside.

Vivi stabbed her staff into the ground, using all of that strange emotion that she felt to fuel her spell.

As Vivi chanted a cool wind swept through the forest followed by glowing symbols on the ground. When the witch was satisfied with her most powerful spell she returned to inside her house, heading to her cauldron, but deciding against it, and heading over to where Akari rest, levitating a stool to follow her.

Vivi sat down staring at the strange human, that she had become fond of.

The Wizard had went too far.

* * *

><p><p>

Akari's stomach rumbled as the sweet smell of pumpkin filled her nostrils.

"Its a wonder how any humans are still around, your species sleeps way too long, anyone could kill you in such a state."

Akari groaned at the sound of the Witch Princess's voice.

_'Akari.'_

Akari's eyes snapped open staring around the room. She had just heard Gale's voice in her head.

"You're at my house in the forest." Vivi said noticing the look of confusion on Akari's face.

"But...I heard his voice." Akari said staring down at her hands.

"Whose...oh him." Vivi said irritation instantly appearing on her face.

"That can't be helped I suppose, you are bonded after all...but I will teach you how to close your mind to him."

When Vivi heard sniffling she turned away from the food on the table she had set up to look at the human who occupied her bed. Seeing the human who she liked crying irritated her.

Akari couldn't believe she had been so stupid, and now she was pregnant...and the child...what should she do?

"Hey!"

Akari's head jerked up at the yell that came from the Witch Princess.

"You're my human now, and you don't have time to lay in bed all day and mope, I need you to dust this place, here." The Witch Princess demanded handing Akari a duster. "You're a farmer, rancher or whatever so work." The Witch Princess said impatiently with a hand on her hip.

Akari began to cry harder.

"W-what have I-I done? W-why am I so stupid? I t-thought he loved me, e-everything has been a lie! I should have n-never c-came to this island! And now I'm going to be a mother, and he's in my head calling me! Why did you catch me? Why didn't you just let me-" Akari was cut off by a slap to her face.

"Don't you dare say that word!" The Witch Princess yelled.

Akari brought a hand to her stinging cheek before opening her watery eyes to meet the Witch Princess's anger filled amber eyes as she stood shaking in anger with her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"I've been around much longer than you, longer than any human could imagine." The witch trailed off closing her eyes. "What you feel now, imagine that pain tripled and being partially immortal and living with that pain for all your life. Do you see me trying to kill myself? Its because I'm not weak, I break for no one...I know pain, and lost but I don't give a damn. I'm too good to let those pathetic emotions rule me, and you are too! Akari you are not some weak sniveling human who breaks when the first dumbass bastard that comes your way hurts you! Get angry, get better and move the hell on!" The Witch Princess fumed her breathing erratic, as she stomped to the front door and exited, slamming the door behind her.

Akari stared at the door still holding her cheek but smiling at the new resolve she felt settling into her bones. The Witch Princess was right if Akari was anything it was strong, and determined. Once Akari set her mind to something she never gave up.

Akari pulled the covers off of herself and sat up staring down at the mark on her stomach, putting a trembling hand atop it.

"I won't give you up, I'll raise you and keep you safe, we'll leave this island...its not your fault none of this is." Akari spoke aloud to the developing life in her stomach, before standing up and walking to the front door. She needed to thank the Witch Princess, even though she thought she should be fuming about being slapped like that.

As soon as Akari opened the door the cold morning winter air made her shiver and notice what she was wearing. A purple miniskirt with black knee-high socks and a loose white lolita shirt...it seemed like it something the Witch Princess would wear.

Akari set her lips into a tight line and walked out side looking around for the Witch Princess and finding her sitting atop a log staring into the murky water of the swamp as if in a trance. The Witch Princess didn't seem to hear her come up, and only turned to face Akari when she put a hand on her shoulder.

Akari gave the Witch Princess a small smile, as her cheeks flushed red.

"Thank you...for everything but the slap." Akari said using her free hand to rub at her cheek.

A soft look flittered across the Witch Princess's face before she set her face in her usual look of annoyance slash superiority.

"You were being stupid, but its good to see you've snapped out of it." The Witch Princess said, raising an eyebrow as Akari sat beside her on the log and stared at the swamp water.

"Would it be alright if I stay here until the baby is born, then I plan to leave this island and race it somewhere where the Wizard can't find me." Akari said, not understanding why she didn't reveal the Wizards true name to the witch...did she still feel some type of loyalty towards him?

"No." The Witch Princess said making Akari turn her head downcast. "Oh, I'll just-" The Witch Princess cut Akari off.

"You don't listen do you? You're my human now, so you're staying with me until I say you can leave. That baby you are carrying isn't going to be a normal human child. Do you know how to raise a Witch or a Wizard? Do you know how to perform the birthing ceremony that creates there hidden name?" The Witch asked managing to put a hand on her hip while sitting down.

Akari stared at the Witch with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I thought so." The Witch Princess said sighing.

"What do you mean that my baby won't be a normal human child?" Akari asked confused.

"If one parent is a Wizard or a Witch the child will be magical. Haven't you noticed the Wizard and my eyes aren't like those of a human? How we have silver or gray hair with a young body even though we've lived for thousands of years? We aren't human there's a different set of universal laws that govern us, why do you think the Wizard wanted you to get married at night without any guest or a priest? We have rules and laws that you are unaware of. You can't have a Wizard or Witch child running around without knowing what they can or can't do." The Witch Princess spoke as if scolding a young child.

Akari stared wide-eyed at the Witch Princess before dropping her head in her hands and sighing.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Akari whispered.

Vivi eyed the human beside her with a smirk. Akari had no ideal what nine months would be like carrying a magical child, but Vivi would be there every step of the way.

Vivi stood up. "There's food on the table, I put a warming spell on it so it won't go cold. Come eat then dust the place." Vivi said walking towards her home.

Akari sat there for a few more minutes stunned before her stomach gave a loud growl and she stood up, the ideal of a meal seeming like the light in her dark tunnel of a day.


End file.
